Kiss the Rain
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Dedicate for Nera-nee birthday / merasa tidak di butuhkan olehnya. Merasa dirinya hanyalah sebuah beban. Merasa dirinya tidak adapun, tidak apa-apa. Kisah yang berawal dari kesalahpahaman yang tidak pernah di luruskan penyebabnya. Sampai salah satu dari mereka menemui 'kematian', barulah mereka tersadar. Tapi, apakah semua itu sudah terlambat? / ONE SHOOT


_**Kiss the Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!): AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje dan segala sesuatu yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Dan di mohon yang tidak kuat dengan cerita sedih, siapkan tissue untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau menangis seenggukan gegara baca ini, tanggung sendiri**_

_**Dedicate to Nera-nee (Nerazzuri) birthday **_

_**Inspirasi dari lagu Yiruma - Kiss the Rain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kiss the Rain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I often close my eyes**_

_**And I can see you smile**_

_**You reach out for my hand**_

Hanya saat memejamkan mata, dia bisa melihat hal itu. Melihat hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di hidupnya bahkan boleh di katakan jika hampir mustahil terjadi. Tapi hanya saat inilah dia bisa membayangkan semuanya tanpa ada yang tersakiti, tanpa ada yang meneteskan air mata kesedihan.

Saat ini, hanya ada kebahagiaan. Meski dia tahu kebahagiaan ini hanyalah semu. Tapi biarkan dirinya bahagia untuk sebentar saja sebelum menghadapi hari esok, menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit. Orang yang menghiasi mimpinya ini mengacuhkannya, menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

_**And I'm woken from my dream**_

Tapi mimpi tidak akan pernah bertahan selamanya bukan?

Dan saat inilah yang paling dibencinya dalam hidupnya. Bangun dari mimpi manisnya, bangun dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang menghiasi mimpinya tidak akan pernah memimpikannya sekalipun.

Apakah perasaannya salah?

Apakah dirinya mempunyai salah padanya?

Mengapa dia tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya, meski hanya satu detik saja?

_**Although your heart is mine**_

_**It's hollow inside**_

_**I never had your love**_

_**And I never will**_

Ya, meskipun dia bilang bahwa hatinya miliknya, tapi dirinya tahu jika itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Dirinya tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

Apakah dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai tanpa dicintai? Dirinya mengerti rasanya, karena itulah yang dialaminya sekarang.

Kosong

Sepi

Dingin

Apakah dirinya bisa mendapatkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan darinya?

Sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil terjadi.

_**And every night**_

_**I lie awake**_

Mungkin dia tidak tahu atau mungkin tidak mau tahu tentang dirinya. Dirinya selalu terbangun saat tengah malam dan memandangi tempat tidur di sampingnya tidak pernah terisi. Dirinya hanya menghela nafas, pasrah.

Mungkin seharusnya dirinya menangis jika melihat kenyataan ini. Tapi air matanya sudah terlalu kering untuk menangisi keadaan ini. Sudah berapa malam yang di laluinya dengan tangisan yang bahkan tidak akan di dengar oleh dirinya.

Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk menangisinya.

_**Thinking maybe you love me**_

_**Like I've always loved you**_

Dirinya bukan gadis yang di didik dengan pemikiran negatif. Tidak, dirinya selalu melihat segala sesuatu dari sisi positifnya. Tapi, di manakah sisi positifnya semua ini?

Dirinya selalu berpikiran jika dia mencintainya seperti dirinya mencintainya selama ini. Tapi ternyata tidak. Melirik dirinya saja dia tidak mau, apalagi mencintainya.

_**But how can you love me**_

_**Like I loved you when**_

_**You can't even look me straight in my eyes**_

Dan dirinya pernah bertanya kenapa dia tidak bisa mencintainya.

"Ga-Gaara.."Panggil dirinya ragu-ragu

"Hn"jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan dirinya dari tumpukan file-file yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Padahala dia sudah bekerja sepanjang hari di kantor, berkutat dengan file-file yang menurut gadis itu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya

"Ke-kenapa kau ti-tidak pernah mau bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat pemuda bersurai merah menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap gadis bersurai ungu sebentar. Namun dia tidak pernah mau menatap mata gadis itu secara langsung.

"Karena aku menginginkannya.."Jawabnya datar, lalu kembali berkutat dengan data-data yang tadi sempat dia tinggalkan

Dan satu kalimat itu cukup membuatnya sadar jika dirinya tidak akan pernah dicintai olehnya, Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan sang suaminya.

_**I've never felt this way**_

_**To be so in love**_

Meskipun dirinya tahu jika tidak akan pernah di cintai olehnya, entah kenapa dirinya tetap mencintainya. Entah sudah berapa puluh, mungkin beratus kali dia berusaha menghentikan perasaannya ini, namun tidak bisa.

Dirinya tidak pernah merasakan hal ini dalam hidupnya. Sangat mencintai seseorang meskipun dirinya harus tersakiti dengan sikapnya yang tidak akan pernah mencintai dirinya.

Haa~ apa dirinya sudah di butakan oleh cinta?

_**To have someone there**_

_**Yet feel so alone**_

Dirinya tahu, jauh di lubuk hati suaminya, dia merasa kesepian. Bohong jika dia tidak merasakannya karena dirinya juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Tapi~ apakah dia tidak bisa membagi kisahnya dengannya? Apa dirinya terlihat seperti orang asing di matanya sehingga dia tidak mau membiarkannya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sepi dari hatinya?

Entahlah~ hanya Gaara yang tahu

_**Aren't you supposed to be**_

_**The one to wipe my tears**_

_**The on to say that you would never leave**_

Dirinya tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa berhenti meneteskan air mata. Entah karena film yang ia tonton atau memang dirinya membutuhkan hal ini untuk melepaskan kesedihannya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau terus menangis? Filmnya sudah selesai 15 menit yang lalu.."Ucap Naruto khawatir karena dirinya tidak bisa berhenti menangis

Dirinya memaksakan seulas senyum dan membersihkan wajahnya dari air matanya. "Go-gomen"

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakannya padamu"

Dirinya hanya diam dan tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir lagi. Naruto dengan sigap membersihkan wajah gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi.

"Hinata, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu.."Ucap Naruto yang berwajah serius, "tapi aku ingin kau tahu, kau bisa bersandar padaku jika ada masalah. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.."

Tagisnya tidak bisa di bendung lagi saat mendengar perkataan itu dan Naruto menarik dirinya dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi. Apa ini rasanya berpelukan?

_**The waters calm and still**_

_**My reflection is there**_

Dirinya menatap pantulan dirinya di danau yang berada di belakang rumahnya. Sebenarnya dirinya merasa percuma tinggal di rumah sebesar ini jika dirinya hanya merasakan kesepian. Padahal dulu dia berharap bisa membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, tidak seperti keluarganya yang kaku dan memaksakan semua kehendaknya pada dirinya.

Dirinya kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di danau yang dirinya yakini airnya pasti sangat dingin.

Dirinya terlihat seperti patung. Ya, patung hidup yang memperlihatkan kepada dunia bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dirinya bahagia bersama Gaara.

Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah topeng bagi dirinya yang merasa kesepian.

_**I see you holding me**_

Hey, sebenarnya seberapa dinginnya air danau ini? Dirinya jadi tergoda untuk mengetahuinya

Dan entah dari mana munculnya, dirinya tiba-tiba melihat Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. Dirinya terdiam sesaat, namun uluran itu tidak kunjung hilang.

Ragu, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu dan entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

_**But then you disappear**_

Dirinya menyadari jika tadi hanyalah ilusi dan sekarang dirinya berada di dalam air, entah bagaimana caranya. Dirinya tidak berusaha untuk berenang dan naik ke permukaan.

Toh bagi Gaara, jika dirinya ada atau tidak juga tidak ada maknanya. Jadi kenapa dirinya tidak menghilang sekalian dari hidup Gaara?

Dirinya memejamkan mata dan berharap malaikat segera menjemputnya dari dunia ini.

_**All that is left of you**_

_**Is a memory**_

_**On that only, exists in my dreams**_

Katanya, jika seseorang diantara hidup dan mati, dia akan melihat film tidak beraturan yang merupakan catatan kehidupannya.

Dirinya bisa melihat kenangannya sejak kecil. Saat melihat wajah ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya. Saat ayahnya berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tidak menganggapnya ada.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Gaara. Saat di selamatkan oleh Gaara dari gangguan berandalan. Saat Gaara menggenggam tangannya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Saat Gaara tersenyum tulus untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Saat Gaara mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Saat~

Ahh~ Lupakan saja. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan mati, untuk apa mengingat Gaara yang mungkin tidak akan mengingatnya.

_**I don't know what hurts you**_

_**But I can feel it too**_

Gaara langsung meloncat ke danau saat melihat Hinata dengan sengaja menceburkan dirinya ke danau. Tadinya Gaara ingin menyampaikan pada Hinata jika mereka berdua bisa berpergian selama 3 bulan kemanapun tanpa ada yang menganggu sekaligus meminta maaf karena tidak pernah menjelaskannya.

"Hinata.. Hinata!"Ucap Gaara dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Hinata, namun tidak ada respon

Gaara berusaha menyadarkan Hinata dengan memberikan nafas buatan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata sadar. Gaara segera menggendong Hinata dan berlari menuju rumah sakit yang jaraknya sekitar 2 kilo meter dari rumahnya. Gaara tidak mempedulikan dirinya bisa mati kedinginan, karena yang terpenting adalah Hinata.

'_**Hinata, maafkan aku. Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang. Aku tahu kau sakit hati padaku, tapi kumohon jangan pergi..**_'

_**And it just hurts so much**_

_**To know that I can't do a thing**_

Naruto shock melihat Gaara yang datang ke rumah sakit dengan basah kuyup dan ditambah Hinata yang mengigil. Jika Naruto tidak dalam mode profesional, mungkin Gaara sudah di brendel Naruto dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan.

"Perawat, cepat bawa mereka berdua ke UGD!"Seru Naruto panik dan beberapa perawat langsung membawakan _**brangkak**_ (tempat tidur yang biasanya di gunakan saat di rumah sakit)

Gaara hanya terkena hiportemia ringan, sementara Hinata tidak lebih baik dari Gaara. Hinata sepertinya terlalu sering terkena udara dingin -yang entah bagaimana bisa terjadi- yang menyebabkan pnoumia sedang. Meskipun begitu, presentasi Hinata untuk hidup sangatlah tipis karena pada dasarnya Hinata memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang lemah sejak kecil.

"Naruto, katakan padaku jika Hinata bisa di selamatkan!"Kata Gaara serak dan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto erat sampai Naruto tidak bisa bernafas

"Ga-Gaara. A-aku ti-tidak bisa ber-bernafas.."Kata Naruto terbata-bata yang membuat Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya dan Naruto segera mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan dan jelas hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, sebelum berkata "aku hanya dokter Gaara. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tinggal bagaimana keinginan Hinata untuk hidup.."

Gaara yang mendengar penuturan Naruto tidak kuat menopang berat badannya dan jatuh terduduk. Naruto membantu Gaara untuk berdiri dan shock, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat Gaara menangis.

Gaara menangis!

Naruto yang sudah berteman dengan Gaara sejak kecil, baru kali ini melihat Gaara menangis. Bahkan saat Karura, mama Gaara meninggal, Gaara tidak menangis.

Apa begitu berharganya Hinata bagi Gaara sampai bisa membuatnya menangis?

_**And deep down in my heart**_

_**Somehow I just know**_

Dirinya melihat semua di sekitarnya serba putih. Ah~ apa dirinyaa sudah sampai di surga?

Dirinya membeku saat melihat ibunya dan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Gaara menghampirinya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau ada disini?"Tanya ibunya lebut yang membuat dirinya berlari memeluk sang ibu yang terakhir kali dirinya lihat saat usia 5 tahun

Wanita itu terkejut, namun membalas pelukan sang anak dan mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu.."

"Ibu juga.."Bisiknya, "tapi kau belum boleh bersama ibu.."

Dirinya segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang ibunya dan sejenak melupakan wanita yang mirip Gaara dengan heran.

"Kau Hinata bukan?"Tanya wanita yang mirip dengan Gaara yang di jawab dirinya dengan anggukan

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "aku boleh meminta tolong padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong jaga Gaara untukku.."

Wajah Hinata berubah murung saat mendengar permintaan wanita yang mirip Gaara. "A-aku sudah tidak sanggup bersamanya. Di-dia tidak mencintaiku.."

Kedua wanita itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Hinata menuju sebuah danau yang memperlihatkan tubuh dirinya yang terbaring di tempat tidur dan Gaara dengan setia menunggu di sampingnya.

Dirinya terkesiap. Bukankah Gaara bilang tidak mencintainya?

"Dia mencintaimu Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai menentang ayahnya untuk menikah dengan wanita lain.."Terang wanita yang mirip Gaara, yang ternyata adalah ibunya Gaara

"Ta-tapi~"

"Dia menghindarimu selama enam bulan ini untuk dirimu. Dia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan selama setahun kedepan hanya untuk mengajakmu liburan tanpa di ganggu oleh apapun.."Terang sang ibu yang membuat dirinya tidak kuasa menahan air matanya

"Kau masih belum terlambat untuk kembali.."Terang ibu Gaara yang membuat Hinata memandang ibunya dan ibu Gaara

"Aku akan menjaganya untuk kalian dan aku akan memperlihatkan bahwa aku bisa bahagia.."Ucapnya tersenyum, sebelum semuanya menghilang dan menjadi gelap

_**That no matter what**_

_**I'll always love you**_

Hinata mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Gaara yang melihatnya terdiam sesaat, lalu memeluk Hinata yang membuat Hinata shock namun di saat bersamaan merasakan hangat dan bahagia. Rasanya sangat berbeda dari pelukan Naruto tempo hari.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku.."Bisik Gaara lirih

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas, "aku sudah di sini Gaara. Untukmu, selamanya.."

Seminggu setelah Hinata di rawat di rumah sakit, Gaara mengajak Hinata berlibur kemanapun Hinata mau. Dan Gaara sudah menjelaskan semuanya, mengenai sikapnya selama enam bulan belakangan ini yang selalu dingin dengannya karena demi membuat Hinata bahagia.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Gaara?"Gerutu Hinata saat mereka naik gondola di Venesia

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Hinata serta berbisik "karena aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan.."

Hinata hanya cemberut mendengar pernyataan Gaara yang membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan.

'_**Kau tahu Gaara, perbuatanmu itu hampir mengirimku ke surga..**_'Gumam Hinata dan memandangi Gaara yang berada di sampingnya, memasang wajah bahagia. Aah~ terakhir kali dirinya melihat wajah itu sebelum mereka menikah.

Hinata tidak tahan lama-lama ngambek pada Gaara, akhirnya tersenyum dan membuat Gaara menyeringai.

"Aku lebih menyukai dirimu seperti itu.."Kata Gaara sebelum menghilangkan jarak di wajah mereka atau lebih tepatnya berciuman. Dan mereka tidak sadar berciuman di bawah jembatan yang melegenda di Venesia, yakni pasangan yang berciuman di bawah jembatan itu maka hubungan mereka akan langgeng selamanya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kiss the Rain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sumpah, Mei buat ini nyesek banget. Entah kenapa, Mei menghayati banget menjadi Hinata dan merasakan nyeseknya di perlakuan Gaara.**_

_**Nera-nee, maaf kalau kasih hadiahnya malah yang nyesek begini. But, happy birhday. Wish you all the best.**_

_***ambil tissue* hiks, silahkan menilai cerita ini. Kritik, saran Mei terima dengan tangan terbuka. Mei mau mewek lagi yaa.. *pundung di pojokan sambil nyetel lagu Kiss the Rain***_


End file.
